Cold Heart to Warm Kisses
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Kendall returns after his interview on Zach Sang. He said something that might affect himself and BTR's image. The worst part is that it was on the radio. Kendall act coldly towards James in order to restore the BTR image, But James decided to be true to himself. ONE-SHOT!


Hey guys!

Just create a one-shot after posting my new chapter for A Certain Epic Silver Gun, Note this Big Time Rush fic is in real life. You could say that Kendall Schmidt and the other guys. They should really add of the guys in real life instead there character in the TV show. Anyway, This fic was inspired by Kendall's interview on Zach Sang.

I do Not Own Big Time Rush. A detour One-shot before continuing.

* * *

Title: Cold Heart to Warm Kisses

Summary: Kendall returns after his interview on Zach Sang. He said something that might affect himself and BTR's image. The worst part is that it was on the radio. Kendall act coldly towards James in order to restore the BTR image, But James decided to be true to himself.

Rating: T

Kendall was having an interview in Zach Sang, they were talking about from his past, his band mates/best friends, from the TV shows, Heffron Drive, and about others. They were talking about James from his looks and his new piano cover of Clarity.

"He's just so damn good-looking you know; He looks like a brown-haired Barbie doll…" Kendall says something about how good looking he was.

"I know right...Like a Kendoll" The interview agreed with James' good looks can really make a girl scream and boys wanna be them.

"Sometimes, I really want to hug him so badly..." Kendall says something that caught both interviewers' attention. "I sometimes day dream about him hugging him in the fireplace," He says something from his daydream absentmindedly as he continues with the both interviewers leans closer to hear more.

"Really? Tell us something more," The interviewer insisted.

"Then during our trip together in New York, I nearly slept on his shoulder, which he snuggled even closer to me, One time I nearly slept him at his house and the most is just he hugged me from behind and snuggled me closer, giving me his body heat… "Kendall is resisting the urge to scream like fan girl, He feels like that he was James' boyfriend because the fact that he gets along with James the most than the other guys. Kendall finally snaps from reality and he realizes that he was talking absent mindedly.

"What was I talking about again?" Kendall asked, while scratching his neck.

"You were talking about James was hugging beside him, you snuggled closer to him-"

"Oh that!" Kendall interrupts the interviewer and realizes what he's done. _ Shit, I was daydreaming again._ He scolded himself mentally for daydreaming in the middle of an interview. "Sorry about that, I was talking to myself. You didn't record that didn't you?"

"Of course not, It was broadcasted all over US," the female interviewer stated, making Kendall deadpanned._ This is bad. IF they found that it's real I'm so dead…_

After the interview, Kendall heads to a restaurant that the guys decided to have for lunch. While he was on a taxi, he ponders on what he said at the radio.

_Dang it! I should've said that, the worst of it that it was heard throughout the US. This is bad…How am I going to explain this to the guys…_ He stops thinking when the taxi stops, He dismounts off the vehicle, paid the driver.

Inside the restaurant; Logan, Carlos and James were sitting on the restaurant waiting for Kendall to arrive, Talking about something important.

"Seriously, you heard that on the radio?" Carlos questioned Logan about something he heard in the radio.

"Yeah, I don' think he's kidding too," Logan ponder about something he heard on the radio. "What are you gonna do James?" Logan looks at James.

"Hmm?" James took a sip of his ice tea and began thinking. "Who knows…?"

Then Kendall arrives at the table where the guys are in, "Sorry guys I'm late, the interview went a little longer that I expect." The blonde adult reasoned, scratching behind his neck.

"It's fine, We just arrived here too," Carlos smiled, doesn't mind about Kendall's sudden intrusion.

That time James stood up from his seat, excuse himself as he leaves the table. "Hey James, where are you going?"

"Just…you know picking up Fox from his training is all," The brown-haired adult grits his teeth and leaves the restaurant without saying another word.

Carlos looks at Logan with concern as the both looked at Kendall looked devastated. "Guys, what where you guys talking about before I came here?" He asked them both sadly, as if he was ready to cry anytime now.

Carlos and Logan looked at each other, if they dared that is. "We were talking about that you like James on the radio." They told the blonde adult who had his head on the table.

"I'm such an idiot…" Kendall scolded himself for being unaware of him in front of an interview. "Now, my stupidity will ruin our image."

"Now, Now Kendall, Don't think something like that." Logan consoles his troubled blonde friend.

"And besides, we do something stupid like that in our show all the time," Carlos reassures of Kendall's stupidity is the usual thing they do.

Kendall pouts on the table. "But even so, James found out my secret." Kendall points out, making him more depressed. That worries Carlos and Logan._ I just hoped he is not mad with me…_

After a hectic day, it was ten in the evening; Kendall was standing in the doorway of his apartment with shoulder slumping, tired eyes. "Man, it was a long day after all. Thank God the day is over." He sighs as he put his in his pocket as he was about to put his key to thee keyhole, yet he didn't realize that the door was already open, but he's too tired to be suspicious. He let himself in and kicks the door shut.

"I can't wait to lie on my bed," He enters his bedroom, yet he smells an unusual sent of vanilla in the air. Kendall realizes as he saw something that made his jaw drop. "What the-"

He saw James wearing tight Andrew Christian gray boxers with black strap, slouching sexily on his bed. The blonde adult's mouth was like a waterfall seeing his life-long crush in partly naked, with a large crouch visible on his boxers. To think he wanted for the Big Time Rush underwear line to happen and James to be the model, He really wants it to see James in very sexy underwear.

"Hey Kendall," James winks sexily, making Kendall scream like a fangirl, he immediately covered his mouth to maintain his cool.

"Who are you and what are you doing impersonating James?!" He accusingly points at the so called 'impostor'.

The brown-haired adult chuckled as he stood up, to get closer to Kendall. Once he's inches away from Kendall. "You're really cold to me you know…"

Kendall wasn't able to breathe properly since he can smell James' manly odor was driving him insane. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb Kendall," He smiles genuinely as he began to rub his groin towards Kendall's crotch. The blonde adult grits his teeth preventing any desperate moans from coming out. "I noticed it when, you left me in the studio, you've never replied to my calls or my messages and another thing that hurts me is…" He leaned closer on Kendall's ear. "You denying your feelings for me when 'accidentally' told me about your desperation to spend time with me." Kendall's heart went overdrive when he heard James said "denying your feelings". He felt guilty for not telling James but he'd rather act like a tsundere than to face rejection.

"I'm sorry about that James," The blonde began to tear and began to sob on James' shoulder. "I just do it so you can noticed me, than you reject me because of my feelings. I just can't help myself, I just can't deny them; When I deny them even more it hurts my inside, I feel like my heart is being forcibly yanked out of me. That's because-" He was interrupted when James caught his lips, kissing him. Kendall was wide-shot opened when he is seeing his long time crush kissing him deeply. He can feel James' tongue traveling inside every corner of his mouth; he can feel shudders traveling from his spine down to his groin.

James pulled away from Kendall's lips, leaving a whine in Kendall's lips. "You know, that I never hate you." He smiles as he drags Kendall down to the bed. He pinned Kendall's wrist on the bed. "I've been craving you for so long…"

Kendall smiles as he looks deeply into James' eyes. He can see his brown eyes darkened with love and lust. James grabs Kendall shirt and rips it apart, making Kendall moan in pain, as they're night is filled with moans and love making.

In the morning, Carlos and Logan were at the studio for a dance practice for their upcoming summer tour. Carlos was on his iPhone calling Kendall and James; because their late for rehearsals. Logan enters the room.

"No answer?" Logan asks, settling down his duffel bag on the floor.

"Yeah, Man if James went overboard, I'm gonna kidnapped Fox." He threatened James for doing "that".

"Hey, what do you mean when James did "that"?" Logan asked with air quotes.

Carlos groaned for Logan's cluelessness, he was supposed to be the smart on the band, well on the TV show that is. He leaned closer to Logan as he whispers in his ear what he meant by "that". After a brief explanation, Logan blush hearing understood what "that" means.

"Oh, gross! They did that." Logan backed away from Carlos, engrossed about that James did "that".

Carlos nodded, back to dialing his phone, attempting to call James again.

Meanwhile James and Kendall were on bed, cuddling each other; still beat for their love making last night. Then James' iPhone vibrates on the bedside.

"This is James Maslow here, I'm not available right now; please leave a message after the beep." His voicemail answered the call then it responds in a beep.

"JAMES, KENDALL GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!" Carlos' voice woke up Kendall. "THE CHREOGRAPHER WILL FLIP IF YOUR NOT HERE NOW AND JAMES DON'T BE TOO OBSESSSED ON YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND!" Logan's voice echoes the room making Kendall deadpanned about what happened last night.

Kendall kicks the sheets of the bed, decided to rush things but James' halt him.

"C'mon Kenny," James pouted adorably at him. "We'll call in sick for the day,"

"Common, you know we can't do that."

James pouted as he gets off the bed. "Fine. But first," He come from behind Kendall, he grab Kendall dick and began to stroke, making him moan. James shuts Kendall by covering his mouth. "Shh, I don't want you moan. Just feel…" He whispers huskily and licked the corner of his earlobe, Kendall moaned against the hand on his mouth as James picked up the pace as he strokes faster. James kept licking the earlobe and nipping on Kendall's ear and stroking him faster and faster. Kendall was close that his hands turned into fists and his toes curling due too much pleasure. James clearly remembered what made Kendall lose it, Then Kendall cum on James' hand and some on his stomach. James lets go letting Kendall breathe for air. The blonde slumps on the wall and sliding till he lands on the floor, panting for air.

"Here, Let me." The brown haired adult kneels down licking cum off Kendall's stomach and licked some on his stomach. Then he captured Kendall's lips, he can taste his own cum in James mouth as he bit the bottom lip.

He pulled away from him "James, Why are you such-" Kendall started ted yet interrupted.

"Why am I such good kisser?" James took the words out of Kendall's mouth. "Well you could say I've been practicing," He winks sexily at him as he exits the room. "You better hurry if we wanna make it to the studio in time."

Kendall stood up from his position, grabbed a towel and went to the shower.

'_This is gonna be a long day…'_ The blonde adult sighs.

* * *

James: You were so adorable when you moan.

Kendall: *Hit James in the head* Shut up, I was just caught up in the moment you know.

James: Who cares, You cat like total whore you know, *Smiles cheekily*

Kendall: Shut up or I'm gonna shock you!

James: Yeah right, That's in the role you did on that fic.

Kendall: I'd like to invite everyone to read A Certain Epic Silver Gun, So here goes Zapper will zap you. Please leave a review.


End file.
